


A Snowstorm of Dreams

by treefrogie84



Series: Take the love that I've embraced [8]
Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters - Fandom
Genre: Days Off, F/F, Road Trips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, getting engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treefrogie84/pseuds/treefrogie84
Summary: The burned out ruins aren't a hunt, just a landmark for them to stop at for the night on their way north. Nothing special at all.
Relationships: Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Series: Take the love that I've embraced [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1160675
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6
Collections: SPNColdestHits





	A Snowstorm of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Have some shameless fluff to start the year off with. Since 2021 appears to just be 2020 in a trench coat so far.
> 
> State park/ ruins are [Ha Ha Tonka State Park](https://mostateparks.com/park/ha-ha-tonka-state-park) in southern Missouri. It's been... prolly 25 years since I've been there, but ya know, they're interesting. For Rich White Dude Shit.

“We’re doing alright, Jody,” Kaia says soothingly into the phone, patting Claire’s thigh as she steers the car through yet another hairpin turn. “We’re camping in a state park tonight and then the Bunker tomorrow?” Claire doesn’t really have the brainpower to spare— there’s a reason Kaia is the one on the phone, these roads are tricky when dry and its been snowing off and on for the last five hours— so she nods in agreement. Tomorrow, Tuesday, whatever. What even is time?

“If we’re not in Sioux Falls, we’ll at least call. Jody, it’s not our first rodeo. We’ll call, I need to go, help navigate.” Kaia presses the end call button and tosses her phone into the cup holder with a huff. “She’s worried.”

“She’ll get over it,” Claire says brightly, reaching down to squeeze Kaia’s hand before dragging her hand back to the wheel. “So we just need to call?”

“Minimum. She really wants us home for Patience’s birthday. Hinted that she has some big news for us.”

Claire sighs and nods, mentally revising their itinerary from swinging back south after a brief check-in with Sam and Eileen to heading almost due north. Just where she does not want to be: cold.

But that’s at least three days away and she can ignore it until then.

“Turn off for the park should be coming up quick,” Kaia says, pointing off to the left. “Then we can just follow the signs.”

Claire nods, taking the turn. The roads have been salted here at least, and driven on enough that her little Subaru doesn’t have any trouble. It’s a relief to not have to keep both hands on the wheel at all times, able to glance at Kaia and hope that her heart eyes aren’t as obvious as she thinks they are.

(They are, who is she kidding, but it’s not like Kaia doesn’t know, so maybe it doesn’t matter.)

They’ve been driving since before dawn, so they roll into their campsite while there’s still light in the sky, although not much. Pitching camp doesn’t take very long, they’ve been doing this more and more often over the past couple of months. Campsites are cheaper and have fewer nosy neighbors to worry about.

But right now, they’re between hunts with nothing on the horizon except Christmas at the end of the week (well, and Patience’s birthday a few days later, but she’ll forgive them if they miss it). Even the monsters are taking a few days off it seems like.

Camp set up, Claire frowns at the rapidly fading light. “Too dark to go for a hike, but aren’t there some ruins around here?”

“Some burned out castle. Want to go explore?”

“Sounds more entertaining than going to bed at 6 o’clock. We’re not that old yet, I think.”

“Sure,” Kaia says indulgently, leaning over to brush a kiss to Claire’s temple. “Grab the flashlights while I put the food up.”

They end up driving to the parking lot next to the hulking ruins, not because it’s that far but because neither of them particularly enjoys hiking through the woods after dark unless it’s for a hunt. They can, they will, but why risk their ankles when they don’t need to?

The castle _isn’t_ really. Only a few walls are still standing, the foundations of a bit more, from when it burnt in the twenties. Claire is more confused about who thought that building a castle in the freaking Missouri Ozarks was a good plan, but she chalks it up to rich people shit.

The ruins _are_ spooky in the late twilight as the sun sinks behind the cliff they’re perched on. She’s pretty sure there’s any number of teenage boys who have dragged their dates here to scare their way into their girlfriend’s pants.

Nothing that screams a need for the shotguns or shovels they have in the back of the car a few yards away though.

Kaia must feel the same way, because she pulls on a headlamp and reaches for Claire’s hand. “Lets go explore before it gets late enough that the rangers kick us out.”

They wander among the walls for a while, looking around and trying to get a grasp on the size of this place before standing at the edge of the cliff, listening to the lake below them. Despite the snow and the cold, it really is something cool, even if Claire will never admit it to anyone besides Kaia.

Kaia switches off her headlamp, gesturing for Claire to do the same. She takes a deep breath, blowing it out slowly as their eyes adjust to the full dark around them. “I was going to do this at Christmas, but… something about it doesn’t feel right to do then,” she says out of nowhere, looking up and watching the bright pinpricks of the stars. Pulling something out of her pocket, she presses it into Claire’s hand. “I’m not sure there _is_ a right time, which means it might as well be now.”

The box is velvet, fills the palm of Claire’s hand and… “Kaia—“

“I’ll stay, even if you don’t want,” Kaia says hurriedly. “That isn’t even in question. This isn’t all or nothing.”

“Of course I will.” Claire bumps her head into Kaia’s shoulder. “I’m not… Yes. Duh.”

The hinges squeak as she eases the box open, the ring barely glinting in the half-moon. No rock to get caught on clothes or knocked loose by a monster’s face. Just a simple band with some engraving that Claire can’t identify without more light. “It’s amazing. _You’re_ amazing.”

If she had to guess, this is what Kaia and Cas have been cloistered away working on for the last few times they’ve stopped by to visit him and Dean.

She snaps the box shut, pushing it deep into a pocket and then zipping the pocket shut, just to be sure it won’t get lost. She pulls Kaia close, sliding her hands up her arms and into her hair, dragging her into a kiss.

They kiss for a long time, until the floodlights behind them start hissing in the new snowfall.

“I guess this means we _have_ to go up to Jody’s now,” Claire murmurs against Kaia’s cheek. “Alex and Patience will never stop bitching.”

Kaia hums, leaning back. “Probably. Dean and Cas too.”

“Ugh, I suppose.” Claire shudders, suddenly overwhelmed with the vision in white that she hasn’t wanted since Castiel smashed into her life. Taking a deep breath, she pushes it away to be dealt with later— she doesn’t even care about legal, let alone white dresses and matching table linens— before slipping her hand into Kaia’s. “Dinner first. And a night to ourselves. Then we’ll let everyone know.”

Kaia grins, barely visible in the dark, as she leads the way back to the car. Dinner tonight will be cold, Claire suspects, spaghettios in a can, or a couple packets of Poptarts, just so they don’t have to stop to cook. She’s pretty okay with that plan as long as she can cuddle with Kaia afterwards, snug in their tent.

The rest of the world can wait until morning, she’s got a fiancé to ravish.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm going to continue writing DreamHunter forever. for. ev. er. Everything else for SPN is hard right now, but these two... aren't. So yeah, they're going to get engaged, and eventually get married, but they're primarily going to be young and in love and very far away from shitty showrunners and networks that think killing off their queer, Deaf, and POC characters is a good idea.
> 
> why, yes, i'm still bitter about that too, why do you ask?


End file.
